telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Lo imperdonable (2015)
"Lo imperdonable" is a Mexican telenovela, produced by Salvador Mejía Alejandre for Televisa. It's a remake based on a 1965 Televisa telenovela 'La mentira'. The show aired from April 20 to October 4, 2015 and it consists of 122 episodes. The main stars are Ana Brenda Contreras and Iván Sánchez. Synopsis Martín San Telmo comes to a small, remote town called Mina Escondida where his half brother Demetrio lives and works in a gold mine; upon arrival, Martín discovers that Demetrio has committed suicide after being betrayed by a heartless and ambitious woman who only played with his emotions. Little by little, and thanks to the help of the inhabitants (which initially were hostile to him but later became his friends), Martin manages to determine what led Demetrio to commit suicide so tragically. Martin's investigation leads him to Mexico City, to a millionaires' mansion of the Prado Castelo family, who own one of the most important jewelry companies in the country. According to information that Martin has managed to discover, the woman for whom Demetrio took his life is living in that house and her name begins with the letter V. He knows this because she had left Demetrio a necklace with the initial V and the Prado Castelo surname recorded in it. Martin meets two young women there, Verónica and Virginia Prado Castelo, both nieces of the family: innocent and fragile Virginia and Verónica, who is strong and courageous. Without knowing which is the guilty one, Martin concludes, after a series of coincidences and rumors, that the woman who he seeks is Veronica. Thus, begins his revenge plan: first to flirt with Verónica, seduce her and make her fall in love with him, and finally marry her. After the wedding, Martin kidnaps her and takes her to Mina Escondida where Demetrio committed suicide, determined to make her life miserable and take revenge for the suicide of his brother. Little does he know, like Verónica, they are actually Virginia's victims, an evil and ambitious woman whose angelic face hides a wicked spirit. The purpose of Virginia's marriage to Emiliano, her cousin, the only son of Jorge and Salma Prado Castelo, is to change her status and become Mrs. Prado Castelo by double-entry and thus gain all the wealth of the family. When Martin discovers the truth, everything will seem lost as Verónica abandons him because of his distrust and will be left looking the fool for believing people who only have bad intentions. For this reason, Martin will have to fight very hard to regain the love of his life. Trivia * 'Lo imperdonable' is considered one of the biggest Televisa's fiascos in the 21:30 h timeslot of all times. Although the show premiered with a decent 21,4% rating, Mexican viewership quickly abandoned the show which at times fell to the last place in the daily ratings. * Working title for the show was 'Lo que no se perdona'. * Grettell Valdez, Claudia Ramírez and Osvaldo de León were nominated in the 2015 TVyNovelas Awards in their respective categories, however didn't win any awards at all. * Ximena Navarrete was in consideration for the role of Verónica. Sánchez and Navarrete worked together on another Mejia Alejandre's telenovela 'La tempestad'. * Fernando Colunga was offered the role of Martín, however he turned it down. * Jencarlos Canela auditioned for the role of Martín. * Ana Brenda Contreras and Iván Sánchez started dating during filming of the show, but broke up in 2018. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'La mentira', 1952 Mexican film, starring Marga López and Jorge Mistral. * 'La mentira', 1965 Mexican telenovela, starring Julissa and Enrique Lizalde. * 'Calúnia', 1966 Brazilian telenovela, starring Fernanda Montenegro and Sergio Cardoso. * 'La mentira', 1970 Mexican film, starring Julissa and Enrique Lizalde. * 'El amor nunca muere', 1982 Mexican telenovela, starring Christian Bach and Frank Moro. * 'La mentira', 1998 Mexican telenovela, starring Kate del Castillo and Guy Ecker. * 'El juramento', 2008 American telenovela, starring Natalia Streignard and Osvaldo Rios. * 'Coraçőes feridos', 2010 Brazilian telenovela, starring Patricia Barros and Flávio Tolezani. * 'Cuando me enamoro', 2010 Mexican telenovela, starring Silvia Navarro and Juan Soler. Category:2015 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas